Toxin
by Infernova43
Summary: Based off of the David ayer movie Suicide Squad so you guys caught my drift their and enjoy the story! It might become rated M and also this is a AshXTracer, JokerXHarley, BabyXEnnard, and SpringtrapXBallora paring
1. Deadshot

Chapter 1

-BELL REEVE-

Some guards started walking past a gate saying BELL REEVE TIL' DEATH DO WE PART with a skulll and hands holding bars and wore a hood.

A camra guard was eating chinese not looking at the camras while he just ate his food.

A shirtless man known as Floyd lawton AKA Deadshot was punching a punching bag shitless.

A buzzer rang as the metal barred gates opened.

(Deadshot's POV)

"Chow time, it's time" one of the gaurds said.

"Floyd come up to the door it's dinner time"I heard one of the female guards said.

"Only my friends call me Floyd"I said.

"You ain't got no friends floyd"He said from the other side of the door.

I watched him put a plate of somethin' through the slot I grabbed it.

"What's that?"I asked him

"That is called loaf"He said.

"Loaf.."I said.

"It's got a little spaghetti in it, toe nails, rat shit. Everything a grown fella' needs like you."He said

He chuckled.

"Ima tell ya somethin' wanna know a secret?"I asked him.

"Yea..."He said.

"One day...some how..some way i'm gonna get out of here..and I'm gonna reign down on you like the holy ghost."I said.

"Man, you just threatend a staff member.."He said.

"Yeah..."I said looking at him.

"yeah..you have"He said.

"Do somethin"I said at him.

"Let's have some fun"He said

I was pushed up against against a metal chair as two guards came up in front of me I kicked them both as they wasy pushed back.

They started beating me shitless as I screamed.

I hope you guys like cilffhangers ima post another one right after this one so dont worry guys!


	2. Harley's introduction

Chapter 2

A couple room went by quick and one guard guarding it.

(Harley's POV)

I was upside down doing gymnastics.

Guards started walking to my birdcage-cell.

"Open the god damn gate."One of em' said.

"Come on guys, dont waste my time."He said.

"Sector C, get your heads out of your ass, boss is on deck"He said.

"Open".He said.

I saw them out of the corner of my eye I smile and kept doing gymnastics.

"She moves..fire her up."He said.

"You gonna come down from there or what?"He said.

I giggled as I got down from the cloth rope.

"Haha look at you!"He said.

I touched the bars on the gate and looked at him.

"You know the rules hotness, you gotta keep off these bars.."He said.

"What? these bars?"I said to him.

"Yeah, those bars."He said.

I licked one of the bars to tease him.

"Oh, my god."he said.

We bothed laughed.

"Your really a bad shape up stares lady."he said between chuckles.

"Can you come in here and tell me that?..Or are too scared?"I asked him.

"Come on i'm bored, play with me"I whined.

"You put five of my guards in the hospital,ain't no one gonna play wth sleep on the ground"He said.

"I sleep where I want, When I want,and with who I want"I said.

"Oh, man I love you, Alpha 1 hit her."He said as i kept staring at him seeing what he was gonna do.

I was shocked on to the ground.

/-FLASHBACK-\

I was sitting down next to the lockers only in a shirt and my red and blue panties as I giggled quietly as they talked, messing with my hair.

"Your Six foot Four she's a tiny little girl."

"You got a choice tonight Vanilla, Starwberry, and Chocolate"He said while tubes where stapped to me and I struggled to break free.

"My job is to keep you alive before you die do you understand that?"He asked.

He stuck is tongue out as I kept my eyes colsed.

"Spring break!"He took a picture of us with his phone.

/-END FLASHBACK-\

I got up and hit the bars not wanting that to happen again.

"That's a whole alot of pretty and a whole alot of crazy"he said while he left.

I laid on he floor with my head turnt to the side looking lifeliess but I wasn't.

I hope you guys love cilffhangers and REALLY dude this early in the story I know I know and feel free to review and pm dont be scared I don't bite. And in the next chap you guys are gonna see why its a pokemon and suicide skwad x-over cya.


	3. Ash's escape

Chapter 3

(Ash's POV)

I was laying down on the cold concrete humming to the song Thunder I always listened to when i'm bored.

I kept looking up as if noting happend two weeks ago I just got up in this joint two weeks after a bank robbery they new who it was cuz, I left one of the Ace of spades cards at the bnk in the vault where they found me in seattle fuck I hate life.

I havent done anything stupid...not yet tho... I got up and walked over to ther the leaf like bed they made since i could change into things people alsos know me as a shape-shifter never caled that name tho.

"Light his ass up if he moves. " Caarl said.

Fuck..what the hell does he wants now?!  
He's stupid as fuck and always blame me on shit, like what type of shit is this?I walked over to steel bars and stared at him.

"What you want you bastard. "I said.

"Shut the fuck up. "He said.

There was no point in atacking him since the bar will shcok me which is high voltage that shit can kill a normal person but not me...

I watched him pust a white wrapped package with a sticker with black words in heading saying 'Raw cow elk meat'. with a white tie two of em' to be presice I grabbed it and dropped it as I shoved my left hand in my orange pants pocket I watched the guards leave me be I sat down and layed down as I layed my head down the leaves make-up bed.

I grabbed the white packege and opened and grabbed a small peice of the meat and placed it into my mouth they treated me like a fucking animal but i respect it respect yo respect shit.

I turned to a wolf and curled into a ball and fell alseep.

I woke up at 3:30 A.M. right before the guards come and check on us make sure we didn't ecsape but the alarms would've went off by now.

I saw something fall right out of the corner of my eye right next to my cell i grabbed and put it inside my right pocket,they came to my cell and opened it the same guys from last night opened the second door to my cell and took me to the yard which I followed. The guards just watched with their backs faced away from me.I took the pen from my right pocket I then unlocked the handcuffs from my wrists which I rubbed in return I quietly walked up to one of the guards and knocked him out I did the same to the last one after that I grabbed the keys from te last one I knocked out. I put the keys in my pocket and the same with the pen I saw a ladder with a small cage at the bottem going all the way up so u want fall. I walked over to the ladder and took out keys and looked for the ladder key once i found it I unlocked the small cage door after I unlocked it I put the keys back.

I then opened the door and grabbed the ladder I got halfway up the ladder I decide to rest for a bit.

(-Five Minutes Later-)

After I was not tired anymore I kept gin I started counting to sik so I can tell my self to jump.

1 ,2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , and 6 I jumped up until I got to the top **(A/N: Really nova the one two three five six shit? Oh yeah...AbdallahSmash026 Reference from ZELDA B.O.T.W. Yeahhhh... just get back to the stor would ya already? OKay okay I am -Holds hands up in defence-JK thar's gonna be a little cilff hanger guys I hope u guys liked so far if i dont upload in awhile and u guys think I stopped the story well I didn't I just at Juinor high Well cya!)**


	4. Let's get this party started

CHAPTER 4- BACK IN JAIL

(ASH'S POV)

The alarms had just went off when I had went up the ladder there was already guards I saw a blue blur past me. I looked up to see a Grollia scientist. Tracer and the rest of Overwatch along with Talon, the Mercs, my gang, Dedsec and the Paw Patrol. (From Tf2 red team). 'Wait. Talon what the fucking hell could they be doing here?!' I questioned my self.

They all had there guns aimed at me until they realized who I was they put their guns down expect for the guards that was there.

"Put your hands where we can see them crazy!" One of the guards said.

I smiled. "Like I would ever do that" I said looking at them all. I had moved a bit closer to them.

"Shock him!" one of guards said. I was too slow to react and felt shocks coming from my front left and right I fell down limp to the ground on my hands and knees looking at the cold ground.

"Lock him up and the others for questioning" The head guard said.

I mumbled something under my breath one of the guards came up to me and kicked my side and leaned down close to me.

"What you say?" he said. I chuckled and looked at him.

"There like me lock em' up Talon are terrorists and the Overwatch is illegal, The Merc in red just do what there told for money lick someones' boots just for pennies too and My gang you already know about them they already have criminal record and for most of the have weapons on them Genji can't get rid of his Suit or he will die and Tracer if you take off the big metal piece on her chest she will become a ghost I not lying why would I lie about my friends like that and take the things on her wrists that she blink recall and have weapons at not lying where do you think she just put her guns at?" I said looking at him.

"Never locking them up for question just lock em' up around Ash's cage." he said they all nodded he hand cuffed me and walked over to a small building on top of it he pressed a button.

He shoved me in and walked in with Tracer, Zarya, Scout and and CB.

Baby was the only one smiling with me. He started putting a straight jacket on me (The same kind that the joker wears in suicide squad.) I just hummed since I was already going to get out of the jacket. Zarya, Scout and Tracer all looked at me. I ignored there glares and it stopped Scout just stared at Tracer I looked at him with a deadly glare saying 'get your fucking eyes off of Tracer or I will kill you!'.

Scout looked away form Tracer and whistle. once the elevator chimed he took us all ut I stopped humming hearing no female laughing from from down the hall. I growled low enough for them to hear me he started putting them in cells on the top floor he then worked his way to the first floor and put me back in my cage.

I had took off my straight jacket and started making it into a makeshift hammock. I the next thing I knew my finger nails started turning into claws and my teeth started growing sharp I touched one of my pointed teeth I smiled and looked up at the moon. I looked back down seeing a tail I smiled and grabbed the straight jacket and tied it on one of the bar above me I grabbed it and started swing back in forth on it I would stop rest and kept doing over and over again but this was just the first part of me becoming a werewolf.

(5 HOURS LATER)

I looked at the guards swarmed around my cage I heard buzzing from up stairs and down stairs I looked seeing everyone coming out of their cells each with a guard or two. I jumped down and back into a corner.

(WALLER'S POV)

I walked into a restaurant with a briefcase and binder in my hands I walked up to table and put the Binder on the table which read 'CLASSIFIED' in big bold red letters.

"Amanda you heard what happened last night?" Dexter Tolliver said.

"Yes I heard and got more Intel on who just got locked up too." I said taking a bite from out of my steak.

"Amanda there is rumors about them there craziness get paid just for doing something. killing at a pizzeria and a terrorist group along with a group of agents that are said to be illegal." Dexter Said.

I opened the first page to Elizabeth her Alias was Circus Baby she had Red hair which was tied up in pigtails she had on light red blush on her cheeks and wearing a red t-shirt along with all white jacket on her.

"Shes known for killing a girl at a pizzeria known as Circus Baby's Pizza world the same go for the rest of them but they didn't kill any kids but they did killed night guards. Some them can talk like other people to trick the person there about to kill or lure kids but all of them has superhuman strength " I said looking at him.

"What about.." Dexter started but I didn't let him finish.

"The Overwatch and Talon agents not much known about them firstly Lena Oxton better known as Tracer" I said.

"Ash said that if you take off the big metal peice on her chest she would turn into a ghost I believe it he knows more about them than we do" I said flipping pages about the Overwatch, Talon The Mercs, and The FNaF Gang. I flipped to the last page.

"He looks different Amanda" Dexter said.

"I know he can change his appearance in just a matter of second talk like a girl or a guy with a deep voice to just trick that person he also has super human strength allowing him to kick or punch someone once." I said.

"And also the Hackers and Paw Patrol Dedsec has been running all over the Bay area." I said.

"When is this going to start Amanda?" Dexter said.

"When ever something we can't handle it will start" I said.

(ASH'S POV)

"Let's get this started open the gates." I looked up to see Griggs I got up and quickly got into a fighting stance each with shields and tasers I broke one of the shields in just three punches I jumped up onto one the guard that I broke his shield and jumped on top of him I grabbed his knife then slit his throat.

"Shock him! Shock him!" One of the guards said.

"That the new guy?" I heard Griggs voice before everything went dark.

Next thing I knew I was strapped down to a chair I heard my mom then I heard Deadshot I then heard Tracer cursing the medical officers out and calling them bloody wankahs I laughed with my head tilted until I noticed something.

"Hey what's that?What's that? Hey I'm talking to you dammit" I said looking at them.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"Device armed" one of the medical officers said.

"Hey ... I'm talking to you. Hey ... I'm talking to you." I said.

"injection Successful." The Medical Officer said.

I screamed the same happened to every body else causing them to scream.

 **"Don't fucking do that dammit!" Toxin said.**

"Alright fine shut up!" I said to the symboite.

We where all loaded into a Aircraft that I didn't recognize. I knew Tracer would though so I tapped into my telepathic power.

I stared at a wall.

 _'Hey Lena what kind of aircraft is this?' I asked her telepathically._

' _VTOL the ones like the overwatch dropships? But Way much older than the ones we have._ ' She responded to me .

It wasn't long til the ship landed we where all pushed out on chairs or wheeled out on a dolly which happened to Heavy, Croc, and Reinhardt where strapped down to three different dollies.

"Those assholes here yet" I looked up to see who it was Rick Flag.

I rolled my eyes as they came up behind me and uncuffed me. I rubbed my wrists in return.

"Listen up! In your necks injection you got, it's a nanite explosive. the size of a rice grain but it's powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die." Flag said.

"This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens you're my problem." Flag said.

"So was that like a pep talk?" Deadshot said.

"Yeah. That was a pep talk. There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in 10." Flag said.

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson?" Floyd said.

"Yeah." Flag said I was over hearing them talk while watching Scout and Tracer as they all changed I wasn't gay not at all it was just that they just got done change and I was eyeing Scout.

"He's like a gold standard. OK? Triangle, bitch. Study" Deadshot said.

I went over to my box squatted and opened the grey box I looked into it seeing my Volt, CAR Double Take, and Flatline. I grabbed all of them and layed them on the side of the box I grabbed my clothes which is what I as wearing before this shit happened. I grabbed my Pilot clothes and started putting them I grabbed my helmet and P2016 I pocketed the Pistol in my Pocket and grabbed the other guns hiding them somewhere I walked over to KT.

"Ready to Embark?" He asked me.

I nodded my head as he opened up and I hopped in. I placed my CAR and Flatline on my left side and my Volt and Double take on my right. KT then closed the plates and turned on the ocular system letting me see the outside world I walked over towards the Overwatch Agents. KT opened up the plates letting me see them. Tracer blinked over to me sitting in my lap KT crouched lower. so I could see them better. I smiled and looked down at them. Tracer hopped off my lap and back with the group KT closed the plates started the ocular system so I could see everything I walked over to every one else most of either leaned on KT which was just my mom and Lena.

"Behold the voice of god." Flag said.

"For those of you who don't know me officially, my Name is Amanda Waller. There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT- 2 and get them to safety." Amanda said.

BT crouched down a little lower so I could see her.

"I'm sorry. For those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT- 2?" Floyd asked her.

"The only person that matters in the city ...the one person you can't kill. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag, I'll kill every single one of you. Remember, I'm watching. I see everything." Amanda said.

"Now that shit is just plain ass creepy as fuck." I said not straight.

"Just like you told me but different and with less cursing" BT said.

"Just don't through me" I told him.

"There's your pep talk." Flag said ignoring what I said.

"Compared to your shit, she killed it. So that's it? What, we some kind of Suicide Squad?" Deadshot said.

"I'll notify your next of kin. Alpha, Bravo team, Mount up!" Flag said.

We all boarded up another VTOL I went towards the back with Lena. AT opened up the plates letting me jump out I walked over towards my mom and sat down next to her she looked at me then back at Deadshot telling us both to stay quiet.

"You're late." Flag said. I looked up to see him talking to a girl in mask.

"I was busy." She said.

"This is Katana. She's got my back. She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke. Just like mowing the lawn. I would advise not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims." Flag said.

"Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ya. Love your perfume. What is that? The stench of death?" my mom said.

"殺すべきですか?" The woman now known as Katana had said should I kill them in Japanese.

"Easy cowgirl. Ain't that kind of mission. Have a seat." Flag said.

"She seems nice." My mom said.

I felt Tracers hands move into my pockets looking for something she finally pulled her hand out pulling out my black and gold ear buds she grabbed her phone and plugged them in and put one of the ear buds in her ear and moved my hair away from my ears and placed the other on in she scrolled through her playlist and the music started playing the first song was Weak. She leaned her head on my shoulder which her earbud was on her left ear.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Tracer had fell asleep once we got to Gibraltar I turned off her phone and put it in my back pocket I signaled to BT I picked Tracer up bridal style since most of us fell asleep Deadshot had picked up my mother but if my father was here then we will probably already be dead by now. Tracer had swung her arms around my neck and looked at me with her eyes half-closed I smiled as BT trailed close behind me. I walked onward Lena dorm and placed my hand on it. Winston designed it so I can have easy access I let Scout stay in the room with us I layed Tracer down on her bed there was a extra bed with red sheets n it hat was on a dark wood bed frame for Scout. BT walked over towards his corner sat there and turned him self off the only thing on was his light.

I went to the restroom with my clothes and started taking a shower. I came back out with on my shorts and a white tank top Tracer had woke up and blinked into over her dresser and put on her union jack under wear with a orange pair of shorts with a neon blue streak on it. She grabbed a over-sized union jack t-shirt and put it on Scout had went to take a shower I hopped into bed and Tracer then hopped in with me I smiled and kissed her.

"Night Lena" I whispered to her.

"G'night luv." Lena whispered back to me while snuggling closer to me.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up before Lena. I looked up to see Scout wide awake sitting on his bed doing whatever he was doing he was doing anything since he had his back turned and his head going down I guess he was trying to stay awake.

"Psst. Hey Scout watch this." I said looking at man in red.

"Huh? What is it?" he said.

I got up and went over to Lena's side and shook her she crawled closer towards the pillow and put her head under it.

"Five more minutes." She said her voice being muffled by the pillow.

I got up off the floor I looked back over to Scout he just watched what we were doing.

I climbed onto the bed and then on top of Tracer's back.

"Get off." Tracer said. I smirked at Tracer as I just stayed on top of my back.

"I said get." Tracer said. I watched her arms move under her pillow she pulled her right arm from under it with out her gloves she then backhand slapped me across the face.

"Ow! Tracer what that for?" I said looking at her as I teleported to her left side.

She tossed her pillow at me and got up still looking sleepy as she just sat on her knees.

I looked at her face seeing her eyes were half clothes.

"Fuck you..." she whispered enough for me to hear her. She held out her arms for me to pick her up I got up off the bed and picked her up as she wrapped her arms around my neck and swung her legs around my waist.

All three of us walked down the hall to the cafe.

It was a good thing that Tracer didn't need to charge her chornal accelerator in the room or she could have turned into a ghost.

I sat Tracer down at a stool as I went over to the omnic I told him two plates of breakfast with one cup of tea and a cup of iced coffee for me. We sat in silence when we finished Tracer was just dipping or swirling her tea bag in her Tea I took a sip of my coffee as she scrolled through her phone with my earbuds in her ears.

 **THE KITSUNE BASE**

(BLAKE'S POV)

"Have you found him yet Blake?" Takeshi said.

"No sir" I said.

"Found him sir." I said to him.

"Where is he?" Takeshi said.

"He's at Gibraltar base" I said looking at a map wit a single red dot that was blinking.

"He's on the move get there quick and try and see if you can eavesdrop and control him" Takeshi said.

"Yes sir" I said tapping a button listening in on the conversation They had said something about a Kitsune payload.

"Control him when they get to that base Blake" Takeshi said.

"Yes sir." I said.

 **BACK AT GIBRALTAR**

(ASH'S POV)

"Ash. You, Tracer, Scout, Reinhardt, Zarya, Harley, and Deadshot you guys will go and get a payload at a Kitsune base put it on the dropship and make sure you guys have enough ammo for your guns." Winston said.

"Mm 'Kay" I said.

We all got on to the Overwatch dropship Flag just came with us I went to the front with Tracer she just skipped towards the front of I shook my head as flag called out to us.

"Why the hell are you two flying this." I heard Flag call out to us.

" 'Cuz you guys don't know how to cloak it and Lena just wants to fly it." I said yelling back at him but not that loud to piss off Toxin.

Lena grabbed the controls smiling and did a barrel roll and turned on the cloak. I looked at the passengers my mom was just smiling Deadshot was just asking how are still smiling which I heard my mom said something about me flying a jet before and a helicopter I looked over to Scout he did not like that Tracer was Flying the VTOL.

I looked at the holomap

"We are almost there" I said to Tracer I looked back at Scout and laughed. Once we got there Tracer hid the dropship out of sight from The Kitsune.

"I do not want to stay here long" I said to no one.

"Wot you mean luv?" Tracer said.

"Nothing. don't worry about it" I said to her.

"Mm 'Kay luv" Tracer said she moved closer to me and kissed me on the lips we pulled away to breathe for air.

"Come on let's go" I said to the Brit. I took out my CAR and Flatline I ran after them. Most of them either carried a revolver like my mom a single revolver or just twin pistols like Tracer Scout carried his pistol and shotgun the rest carried other weapons Deadshot carried his Rifle and wrist-blasters. Reinhardt carried his Hammer. Zayra carried her Plasma Cannon.

It was one of hidden locations the entrance was boarded up just to make people think that it was abandoned. I walked towards the back signaling the other s to follow.

"There is no reason to blow it open there nothing behind there and if you do your already dead so I don't think you should there faster than you cuz once they become Kitsune by just putting on their masks then..." I trailed off.

"Anyways to put it in short there is 25 Snipers, 35 Heavy's, 35 Soldiers, 25 Hackers so on and so on" I said to them climbing a box of crates I climbed up to the top of the building.

"So now what?" Scout asked me.

 **"This!" Toxin said making me jump up high and coming back down breaking the glass below us causing to fall.**

"Shit!" Deadshot yelled.

"Now that's what I call being one with the inner beast" Tracer whispered to **us**.

We had all fallen because Toxin.

"What the hell was that" I heard a man yell.

"Fuck it. Sound him out!" I looked up to see who it was it was Naosato.

I looked down seeing on lasers pointed at me some where pointed on the others.

"Mask." Naosato said.

"Copy" One of the soldiers said.

"Now you two need to put your hands up" he said to me and Toxin only.

I kicked my legs up and threw my self up I then put my hands up.

"Your not going to give your self up that easy right Ash?" I recognized the voice it was Scout's.

I had a straight face.

"Mask!" I yelled.

 **"Copy!" Toxin yelled back me.**

My eyesight went white for a brief period of time.

 **We looked around seeing that We had got taller around 6'04.**

 **One of them tried shooting us with a bullet We grabbed it and crushed with Our hand.**

"The fucking hell is that?!" Scout yelled.

 **We smiled and dashed forward and punched a Soldier threw him behind us and then We started playing with him hitting them all at once We then threw them at a pile of crates.**

 **We heard a ringing sound not far away.**

 **"Argghh" We both yelled out in pain as Toxin was about to come off my body.**

I quickly covered my ears as Toxin was shot out of my body I thrusted my arm forward as Toxin moved it's way closer to me as fast as it can. Right Toxin grabbed a hold of me I felt something grabbed my lower waist and throw me up in the air I started falling down. It hurt a lot.

I felt wounds healing not feeling anymore pain. **We quickly got up.**

I felt my bones cracking.

 **We pulled ourselves up. and looked at the the one who tossed us in the air.**

"What the fucking hell are you?" The man said.

 **We parted half our face.**

 **"We. Are. Toxin." We covered the half of our face and extended our jaw and swallowed the man whole.**

 **"Get the payload" We looked at them.**

(TRACER'S POV)

"Already on it luv!" I said looking at them I wasn't terrified I looked over to Deadshot and Harley they wasn't terrified I then looked over to the brutes nor where they I then looked at at Scout's and Flag's faces I ended up laughing at the two because of their faces.

"OH yeah luv stay like that" I said to the giant beast that was standing before us.

I ran past him blinking a couple times and getting to the payload Reinhardt was next and started pushing it I got on top of the payload as he pushed it Zarya came next next was Harley Deadshot Rick and Scout we all sat on the payload. I looked over to Toxin running towards us he got in between Reinhardt and Zarya and started pushing as we all started to shoot at the Soldiers and Hackers.

(2 HOURS LATER)

(TRACER'S POV)

We had made to the hidden dropship and went back to hidden dropship I went back to flying it as Toxin just layed on the floor of the cockpit with a hand on their chest. It took us around probably four or five hours.

" 'Ello Winston luv we got the payload!" I said to Winston.

Toxin walked up behind me.

"Hello Toxin haven't seen you in a while." Winston said to the alien symbiote.

"What the hell is that?!" I looked over to see all of the red mercenaries yell in unison reading their weapons for a fight.

"Dont worry it is just Toxin." Mercy said.

"That doesn't change anything!" Chase yelled he didn't have any weapon.

"Anyways if you guys would have got in a fight with him he will first take out the healers then the ones that protect and then... the offense ones or he might just take all of you out at once so don't fight him." Winston said.

 **"Cowards, and also hit us with all you got we can't die. No. Matter. What." We said parting our face letting them see Ash his eyes were closed and his mouth was just a blank expression.**

 **"We. Are. Toxin. So pretty much don't get on our bad side and we might just spare you guys" We said I closed our face back up and looked at them with a sinister smile.**

 **"Pretty much big guy anyways he needs to come back which We're going to do and someone might wanna catch him that throw did a number on him" They said.**

I watched as Toxin started moving him self from Ash as he started falling I blinked over to Ash caught him Reinhardt came from behind me and picked him up Ash turn completely into a Werewolf. I caught a quick glimpse of what Ash wearing now that it was torn to shreds well not completely. He was wearing a black flannel over his tank top his tan top which was ripped in the middle the bottom of his flannel had tears on it his jeans where ripped and his shoes where no where to be seen must've got ripped and torn like the rest of his clothes his tail came out of his jeans.

I blinked over towards the to and got on to Ash's chest and sat there as Reinhardt walked away from the group.

Reinhardt layed me and Ash down on my bed I layed my head on Ash chest hearing his beating heart.

"Thanks Rein" I said to the giant.

"No problem Lena." He said to me as he left to do who knows what.

"Oh yeah Lena we're going to the bar you want something?" He asked me.

"No but thanks Rein" I said as he left and closed the door I got off of Ash and changed my clothes to my union jack panties and some shorts and a oversize shirt that Ash got me it had UK flag pattern on it I put them on and went back over to Ash scrolling through my phone.

(ASH'S POV)

I opening my eyes and looked at who was in front of me it was no other than Tracer. I grabbed her and shifted my position I turned back into human with my clothes shredded and loose. Tracer fixed her positioned to sit on my lap she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and went to a cartoon channel.

She blinked over to me and sat on lap. I snaked my arms around her waist hugging her closer to me, causing her to smile at me before going back to watching her cartoons. Time flew as I laughed at the antics of the characters, I felt Lena put a hand to my cheek making me look at her as she leaned in kissed me, I kissed her back and feeling her soft lips mine was always a good feeling, she pulled back for a bit so she could adjust her position, now she was straddling me before kissing me again.

My hands rubbed around her bare thighs, feeling her smooth and soft skin, Lena slipped her tongue inside my mouth and I responded by doing the same, as we let our tongues wrestle each other, Both of us spent a good while french kissing before Lena bit my lower lip and pulled away dragging teeth against it, she then leaned down and nibbled on my neck.

Feeling the pinching pain on my neck I retaliated by taking one hand off her thighs and giving her butt a firm smack causing her to let go of my neck while giving a sharp gasp, she then started biting my earlobe while grinding her hips against my crotch, I gave her butt another smack before massaging her supple behind. As she kept chewing my earlobe I picked up the remote and turned off the the TV before standing up holding her so she wouldn't fall, she helped by wrapping her legs around my waist before turning her head to face me and kiss me one more time.

Carrying the Brit beauty I was about to lay her in bed. "Wait, wait." She stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Feel nice, being held up like this. I want you to fuck me, while holding me like this." Lena whispered lustfully in my ear.

I smiled before kissing her again and laying her on the bed just to strip off my shirt, she die he same to her shorts panties, her shirt was the only thing she kept on, since she would have to blink to take it off but she wanted me so bad she wouldn't mind having just a single peice of clothing covering her and neither did I. I put myself on top of her gluing our lips together as she wrapped her legs around me again before picking her up without breaking our kiss, I push her near the wall to help support her before positioning your dick at her entrance causing her to moan inside my mouth.

When I were lined up I insert yourself inside her making her pull back from the kiss and let out a loud moan, after sheathing yourself inside her I start pumping my hard cock making her moan every time she heaves a breath, I kept my hands on her yet firm but soft ass to keep her up, thrusting deep inside feeling her warm moist pussy. She looked directly in my eyes with her amber brown orbs which were filled with pure lust as I kept stretching her.

"Ahh. I feel. Umph. So good" She moaned loving the feeling.

"Me too." I groaned, not taking my eyes away from hers. "Lena. I love you." I said making her smile.

"I love you too Ash" She said before leaning in and kissing me again.

(LENA'S POV)

He increased the pace of his movements making me firmly grasp his shoulders before pulling away from the kiss and hugging him tightly with both my arms and legs. "Ash! I'm gonna!" I tried to speak as my walls clamped down on his member, both of us reaching our limit until I moaned out his name and opened the flood gates, letting my juices coat his shaft as he shot his load deep inside of me.

"Ahh. So hot" I panted feeling his seed fill me up, once he was done I used my recall ability to avoid getting knocked up again while he removed himself self from inside of me, he then laid me down on the bed and hugged me close to him before sleep took both of us away.


	5. Let the fun begin

Suicide Squad- Let the fun begin

(ASH'S POV)

I woke up befre Lena that she was still sleep she would have woke me up before hand I looked at my phone seeing that we over slept. I got up quickly and grabbed a pair of navy blue boxers that I had in one of Lena's extra drawers I quickly threw them on and grabbed a black tank top, Black jeans I grabbed my pilots jacket then I woke up Lena telling her to get dressed Which she quickly did.

We walked down towards the gym Lena hitching a ride on my back. She layed down on a bench. I walked over to a punching bag and started punching it there was no one else in there expect for me and Lena.

( 'S POV)

I looked over to ballora and Foxy foxy had red and pink hair mix together he said that he's planning on keeping it like that until the red shows completely. I threw my pillow at him he was half way off the bed Ballora was asleep. CB was sleep hugging Ennard close to her. Foxy woke up and threw my pillow at Ballora who woke up and threw it at Ennard and Baby which Baby grabbed my Pillow back at me.

"Quit throwing your pillow at us Freddy" Foxy said.

"What ever" I said looking at the Red head.

"Anyways I'm going for a run any one cares to join?" Foxy said asking all of us which nodded and got dressed followed him to the gym once we got in there we saw Lena was on Ash's back while he was running with Scout right behind him.

"I am way faster than you Scout!" Ash said as he almost fell but he picked him self up. Tracer blinked over to us which made Ash run even faaster than he was.

"How fast are you when you are Toxin?" scout yelled over Ash.

 **"We are faster than ever!"** **They yelled together as Ash turned into Toxin both of them becoming one.** Toxin had to take a moment before realizing what was happing **they** put their arms in fornt of them and started running faster than Scout I looked over to Athena and told her to get the rest of Overwatch and the mercs and the Suicide Squad Dedsec and the Paw patrol to come and see what was going on.

They came in seeing Toxin running at full spped morphing into all kinds of animals that could run fast like a Horse, Fox, Cheetah, a Wolf.

"That's his hustle ability you see that green aura around him it's healing so he won't get tired!" Winston said to us all of us realizing what the two was doing Scout wanted to see how fast Ash can go with someone on him and chasing him Toxin stooped running standing up tall while Scout stopped catching his breath.

"I can't Huff. belive I'm. this.." He said in between breathes.

"You might actually be faster than me!" He said I was able to here what he was saying since we was able to hear stuff.

The alram went off. Which Toxin quickly reacted to hit by falling on to their knees while they put their hands up to their ears trying to avoid the sound as Toxin was about to get shot from Ash and onto the wall and probably attach to the nearest human. Which he said he liked all of us which Ash knew what this mean't Toxin would probably attach his self to the mif Ash and him was split up try and get back to Ash. The alarm went off which Half of us reacted Ryder couldn't tell any of what to do because Ash will just kill him since he dosen't like the Paw Patrol for no resaon after that was settle all of thee Overwatch Talon and Suicide along with us to catch up with Toxin, Lena and Winston and KT running ahead of us. They stopped outside it was another Titan Toxin turned into Ash back to his self and then ran toward Ash slid under KT as the Titan grabbed Ash and opened up his plates and put Ash inside of him.

(ASH'S POV)

I looked at what was happening I scrolled through the and found The Expedition Loadout I pressed it as KT's weapon changed to a XO16A2 Chaingun. KT grabbed the weapon and we started firing it at at the hostile Titan.

"Fuck. Go back inside" I heard Freddy yelled as I realoaded the gun and went back to firing and punching the Northstar.

"Hey KT what do you say about going Expedition on this guy?" I asked the Titan.

"I don't see why not Pilot" He said.

I changed the weapon loadout to Expedition.

'Fuck' I thought.

I pressed my comm device and a picture of Athena came up with and 'A' on it. Soon Winston and most of the heroes and baddies and hackers came up.

" 'Ey Winston send Foxy and his Titan out. Theres a whole bunch of the-" I was knocked unconicous.

(FOXY'S POV)

The Screen went back with static.

"Where is it?" I said.

Winston pointed over towards it.

"But it has a password it's Ash's birth date." Winston said.

"So what you are saying is that the password is when Ash was born?" I asked the scientist.

"or you could just..." Lena walked up to the key pad and pressed her right hand on it with out her glove on.

"It's Tracer luv!" she said to it then a few turrets came out and aimed it self at every one expect for the Overwatch agents.

"And Friends!" Lena added quickly.

We all looked over to the Titans which where all next to some cat walks. Their was one that was Red and orange I walked over to it. I looked at the serial number it read 'FT-3256'.

Next to it it had a small table hanging up by chains to the ceiling it had papers that were crumbled or just sprawled out on it. There was a Helmet it had a blue light on it. Their was a piece of paper on it it read:

'FOXY'S TITAN FT-3256!

START THE NUERAL LINK

SMALL BUTTON ON THE LEFT SIDE OF HELMET TO OPEN BLUE VISOR.'

It was written in Ash's hand writing which was in cursaive.

I grabbed the helmet and put it on a blue visor came up with words in the top left corner of the helmet saying:

JUMPACK STATUS: OFFLINE.

'I wonder what is a jumpack' I thought to my self.

I heard a sound. I looked over to the Vangraud-class Titan.

The Titan opened up it's plates I hopped in. The plates soon closed after I got in. On the left corner of my helmet it started saying different protocols:

Protocol 1: Link to Pilot

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission

Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot

'Protect the pilot what is that supposed to mean?!' I thought to my self the world soon appeared in front of me with some yellow streaks appearing.

"What the hell?!" I looked to see Scout reload is shotgun and arm it at us.

I moved head around in in which FT-3256 moved his head to wher I looked.

I felt my body move as somthing grabbed on to FT-3256 I saw that it was a maniuplator arm. It grabbed FT-3256 and placed it near the door.

"Just call me FT Pilot." FT-3256 said to me.

I jumped then realize that Ash told me somthing about a neural link which all Titans did with their Pilot's.

We all ran outside to where Ash and and KT was sitting on the ground saying power low over and over. Ash was laying on the ground flat on his back blood seeped through his Pilot armor.

FT lifted his gun and started shooting at the Northstar.

"I need a backup there's another Titan!" The Northstar Pilot yelled as I thought of running towards the Northstar and punching it which FT did.

The backup as requested soon came soldiers where coming down from dropships.

'Shit' I thought as I watched KT stand the Titan then grabbed his drop chaingun and aimed it at the Titan's and started shooting them down it then did a rocket lock-on the enemy Titans.

KT then fell down and went back to saying power low which I guess it used what was left of the power it had.

I watched as Ash slowly started getting up and grabbed a syrenige and jammed in his leg. I watched as slowly getting up struggling to get. I would have went over to him and helped him but my attention went back to the Overwatch, Dedsec, The Mercs, The Suicide Squad, My friends the ones that went through hell and back and Talon were all fighting with the soldiers.

(ASH'S POV)

I slowly got up while I struggled to stay awake with my eyes slowly closing I had jammed at least 250 mg of sufentanil into my body. But right now I needed to get to KT and fast. Since all I last remember was being knocked unconscious and being dragged out of KT. I finally got up and grabbed my Volt which was just lying on the ground I grabbed the gun and started running as fast as I can dodging bullets from my team and The Kitstune attacking each other I did a barrel roll and stopped right in front KT I walked to it's side and saw that one of the batteries was missing.

'Why would they take one they would have took two just to disable my Titan.' I thought to myself as I saw a enemy Titan fighting FT-3256.

I ran towardds the two and ran to the leftside of te enemy Titan and took out it's battery doing major damage on the Titan letting Fritz and FT-3256 do the rest.

I ran back to KT and put the battery in it's side making sure the battery wouldn't come out I stepped back and watched as KT stood up reaching up to atleast 20 feet tall he then picked me up and placed me inside of it's cockpit.

I smiled as the ocular system and neural link came to life. I looked around as I held my Flatline in my lap just in case I had to embark out of KT.

KT grabbed it's Chaingun that was just lying on the ground. KT held the gun with it's single right arm.

We ran into battle shooting at enemy Titans and running Spectres and Soldiers over with KT's large chassis. I smiled everytime I heard the soldiers agonizing screams.

I used KT's smoke could and jump backwars. We then did a sidestep to get away from another attack. We the nstarted shooting the two we then put warm body heat tracking rockets on them which caused them to start moving away from us. I smiled under my Pilot's helmet the rockets did some damage on them we then started shooting at them since I saw that the rockets didn't do much damge I finshed the last Titan off.

I breathed heavily inside of KT. I looked around to see any more Titans.

I slowy blinked trying to stay awake but sleep soon took over my body as I fainted inside of the mech.

(FOXY'S POV)

I looke at KT as he walked over to us I thought Ash was still awake but when Deadshot asked where Ash was KT moved his large hand towards it's upper body. KT then opened the plates as a knocked out Ash came falling out of KT's cockpit. KT soon caught the Prince of crime and lowered his body as Ash slowly came in and out of unconsciousness. Reinhardt carried Ash from out of KT's hand and we all walked back to the med bay or back to our rooms I had to go back to the warehouse which I put in Ash's Birthday I put FT back where I found him KT went to his normal spot which was closely towards the door.

(MERCY'S POV)

I was doing a scan on Ash as two foreign objects were seen in his neck and his shoulder, I grabbed a scalpel and a face mask which I put on I cut open his but not berefore I put the anispetic on his shoulder I then cut open his shoulder finding the object. I took it out and placed to the side I then started stiching up his wound.

I had found somthing else is blood wasn't red it was golden and somthing else the golden blood was a little darker than gold.

I grabbed a syreinge and took a sample of it. I then put it and petri dish and started examning it after a while I realized it was werewolf blood along with Dark-Kurama's blood and a Infinty Dragon's blood. Ash was going to have to explain everything when he wakes up and he also jammed at least 250 mg of sufentanil

( **VENOM'S POV** )

 **We looked on in amzement as we were going to the Gibraltar base that Toxin told us about.**

 **We webbed slinged through the bay area not seeing anything bad happening we hitiched a ride on a ship thhat was heading towards off the coast of Gibraltar. We web slinged towards the wall and started climbing it we finally got to the top which before hand we wasn't feeling hungry since we ate someone who was going to blow up the ship.**

(CHASE'S POV)

I awoke to sound of metal falling and things hitting at the walls I jumped out of bed grabbed a navy blue shirt and put it on I grabbed a flashlight and pistol which didn't belong to me it belonged to Ash. Tracer hid it in here where he wouldn't find it.

I turned the flashlight on and walked outside closing the door quietly behind me I saw half of Overwatch heroes where awake The whole Suicide Squad was out along with all of the paw patrol inculding Everest and Tracker were standing in front of there door with guns, hammers, swords, and sheilds ready even Sombra, Reaper, and Widowmaker was ready. My jaw dropped as I saw Toxin but it look much more darker than Toxin since Toxin was a bit lighter in color than this one.

"The hell is that thing?!" Scout yelled I had forgotten that they was outside too.

 **"Fucking. Gah! Quit your damn screaming" It said in angry tone but making sure it didn't go up.**

The large creature looked around ignoring all of us and ran towards the med bay which was where Ash and Mercy was.

Right after the dark creature started running towards the med bay another one jumped down but it was green in color with light green eyes and marks surrounding them. They both looked like Toxin and non of the Squad attack the Dark creature but instead aimed their weapons at the Green one.

(ASH'S POV)

I woke up to here sound coming from outside of the medical room Mercy woke up to look at me.

 **"You two better not go out that door." Toxin said.**

 **"You know what go out that door I'm not saving your asses." He said.**

I ran out the room in my same bloodied clothing from the fight eariler.

They all looked me wondering what I would do. I kept my mouth close and let Toxin do everything.

 **"Shit!" Toxin said as he slowly crawled on my body showing himself as I was slowly turning into Toxin. we stayed for what seem like 30 minutes until we finally became one with my eyes turning white and and my teeth becom longer skinner and larger and size and shape. I opened my mouth and moved my eyes around.**

 **(TOXIN'S POV)**

 **We became one looked at everyone we then looked at Envy.**

 **We watched as Venom came closer to us and stopped and whispersed somthing in our ear about Envy destroying the world which made us teleport to San Francisco.**


	6. Chapter 6

Suicide Squad- Let the fun begin

(ASH'S POV)

I woke up befre Lena that she was still sleep she would have woke me up before hand I looked at my phone seeing that we over slept. I got up quickly and grabbed a pair of navy blue boxers that I had in one of Lena's extra drawers I quickly threw them on and grabbed a black tank top, Black jeans I grabbed my pilots jacket then I woke up Lena telling her to get dressed Which she quickly did.

We walked down towards the gym Lena hitching a ride on my back. She layed down on a bench. I walked over to a punching bag and started punching it there was no one else in there expect for me and Lena.

( 'S POV)

I looked over to ballora and Foxy foxy had red and pink hair mix together he said that he's planning on keeping it like that until the red shows completely. I threw my pillow at him he was half way off the bed Ballora was asleep. CB was sleep hugging Ennard close to her. Foxy woke up and threw my pillow at Ballora who woke up and threw it at Ennard and Baby which Baby grabbed my Pillow back at me.

"Quit throwing your pillow at us Freddy" Foxy said.

"What ever" I said looking at the Red head.

"Anyways I'm going for a run any one cares to join?" Foxy said asking all of us which nodded and got dressed followed him to the gym once we got in there we saw Lena was on Ash's back while he was running with Scout right behind him.

"I am way faster than you Scout!" Ash said as he almost fell but he picked him self up. Tracer blinked over to us which made Ash run even faaster than he was.

"How fast are you when you are Toxin?" scout yelled over Ash.

 **"We are faster than ever!"** **They yelled together as Ash turned into Toxin both of them becoming one.** Toxin had to take a moment before realizing what was happing **they** put their arms in fornt of them and started running faster than Scout I looked over to Athena and told her to get the rest of Overwatch and the mercs and the Suicide Squad Dedsec and the Paw patrol to come and see what was going on.

They came in seeing Toxin running at full spped morphing into all kinds of animals that could run fast like a Horse, Fox, Cheetah, a Wolf.

"That's his hustle ability you see that green aura around him it's healing so he won't get tired!" Winston said to us all of us realizing what the two was doing Scout wanted to see how fast Ash can go with someone on him and chasing him Toxin stooped running standing up tall while Scout stopped catching his breath.

"I can't Huff. belive I'm. this.." He said in between breathes.

"You might actually be faster than me!" He said I was able to here what he was saying since we was able to hear stuff.

The alram went off. Which Toxin quickly reacted to hit by falling on to their knees while they put their hands up to their ears trying to avoid the sound as Toxin was about to get shot from Ash and onto the wall and probably attach to the nearest human. Which he said he liked all of us which Ash knew what this mean't Toxin would probably attach his self to the mif Ash and him was split up try and get back to Ash. The alarm went off which Half of us reacted Ryder couldn't tell any of what to do because Ash will just kill him since he dosen't like the Paw Patrol for no resaon after that was settle all of thee Overwatch Talon and Suicide along with us to catch up with Toxin, Lena and Winston and KT running ahead of us. They stopped outside it was another Titan Toxin turned into Ash back to his self and then ran toward Ash slid under KT as the Titan grabbed Ash and opened up his plates and put Ash inside of him.

(ASH'S POV)

I looked at what was happening I scrolled through the and found The Expedition Loadout I pressed it as KT's weapon changed to a XO16A2 Chaingun. KT grabbed the weapon and we started firing it at at the hostile Titan.

"Fuck. Go back inside" I heard Freddy yelled as I realoaded the gun and went back to firing and punching the Northstar.

"Hey KT what do you say about going Expedition on this guy?" I asked the Titan.

"I don't see why not Pilot" He said.

I changed the weapon loadout to Expedition.

'Fuck' I thought.

I pressed my comm device and a picture of Athena came up with and 'A' on it. Soon Winston and most of the heroes and baddies and hackers came up.

" 'Ey Winston send Foxy and his Titan out. Theres a whole bunch of the-" I was knocked unconicous.

(FOXY'S POV)

The Screen went back with static.

"Where is it?" I said.

Winston pointed over towards it.

"But it has a password it's Ash's birth date." Winston said.

"So what you are saying is that the password is when Ash was born?" I asked the scientist.

"or you could just..." Lena walked up to the key pad and pressed her right hand on it with out her glove on.

"It's Tracer luv!" she said to it then a few turrets came out and aimed it self at every one expect for the Overwatch agents.

"And Friends!" Lena added quickly.

We all looked over to the Titans which where all next to some cat walks. Their was one that was Red and orange I walked over to it. I looked at the serial number it read 'FT-3256'.

Next to it it had a small table hanging up by chains to the ceiling it had papers that were crumbled or just sprawled out on it. There was a Helmet it had a blue light on it. Their was a piece of paper on it it read:

'FOXY'S TITAN FT-3256!

START THE NUERAL LINK

SMALL BUTTON ON THE LEFT SIDE OF HELMET TO OPEN BLUE VISOR.'

It was written in Ash's hand writing which was in cursaive.

I grabbed the helmet and put it on a blue visor came up with words in the top left corner of the helmet saying:

JUMPACK STATUS: OFFLINE.

'I wonder what is a jumpack' I thought to my self.

I heard a sound. I looked over to the Vangraud-class Titan.

The Titan opened up it's plates I hopped in. The plates soon closed after I got in. On the left corner of my helmet it started saying different protocols:

Protocol 1: Link to Pilot

Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission

Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot

'Protect the pilot what is that supposed to mean?!' I thought to my self the world soon appeared in front of me with some yellow streaks appearing.

"What the hell?!" I looked to see Scout reload is shotgun and arm it at us.

I moved head around in in which FT-3256 moved his head to wher I looked.

I felt my body move as somthing grabbed on to FT-3256 I saw that it was a maniuplator arm. It grabbed FT-3256 and placed it near the door.

"Just call me FT Pilot." FT-3256 said to me.

I jumped then realize that Ash told me somthing about a neural link which all Titans did with their Pilot's.

We all ran outside to where Ash and and KT was sitting on the ground saying power low over and over. Ash was laying on the ground flat on his back blood seeped through his Pilot armor.

FT lifted his gun and started shooting at the Northstar.

"I need a backup there's another Titan!" The Northstar Pilot yelled as I thought of running towards the Northstar and punching it which FT did.

The backup as requested soon came soldiers where coming down from dropships.

'Shit' I thought as I watched KT stand the Titan then grabbed his drop chaingun and aimed it at the Titan's and started shooting them down it then did a rocket lock-on the enemy Titans.

KT then fell down and went back to saying power low which I guess it used what was left of the power it had.

I watched as Ash slowly started getting up and grabbed a syrenige and jammed in his leg. I watched as slowly getting up struggling to get. I would have went over to him and helped him but my attention went back to the Overwatch, Dedsec, The Mercs, The Suicide Squad, My friends the ones that went through hell and back and Talon were all fighting with the soldiers.

(ASH'S POV)

I slowly got up while I struggled to stay awake with my eyes slowly closing I had jammed at least 250 mg of sufentanil into my body. But right now I needed to get to KT and fast. Since all I last remember was being knocked unconscious and being dragged out of KT. I finally got up and grabbed my Volt which was just lying on the ground I grabbed the gun and started running as fast as I can dodging bullets from my team and The Kitstune attacking each other I did a barrel roll and stopped right in front KT I walked to it's side and saw that one of the batteries was missing.

'Why would they take one they would have took two just to disable my Titan.' I thought to myself as I saw a enemy Titan fighting FT-3256.

I ran towardds the two and ran to the leftside of te enemy Titan and took out it's battery doing major damage on the Titan letting Fritz and FT-3256 do the rest.

I ran back to KT and put the battery in it's side making sure the battery wouldn't come out I stepped back and watched as KT stood up reaching up to atleast 20 feet tall he then picked me up and placed me inside of it's cockpit.

I smiled as the ocular system and neural link came to life. I looked around as I held my Flatline in my lap just in case I had to embark out of KT.

KT grabbed it's Chaingun that was just lying on the ground. KT held the gun with it's single right arm.

We ran into battle shooting at enemy Titans and running Spectres and Soldiers over with KT's large chassis. I smiled everytime I heard the soldiers agonizing screams.

I used KT's smoke could and jump backwars. We then did a sidestep to get away from another attack. We the nstarted shooting the two we then put warm body heat tracking rockets on them which caused them to start moving away from us. I smiled under my Pilot's helmet the rockets did some damage on them we then started shooting at them since I saw that the rockets didn't do much damge I finshed the last Titan off.

I breathed heavily inside of KT. I looked around to see any more Titans.

I slowy blinked trying to stay awake but sleep soon took over my body as I fainted inside of the mech.

(FOXY'S POV)

I looke at KT as he walked over to us I thought Ash was still awake but when Deadshot asked where Ash was KT moved his large hand towards it's upper body. KT then opened the plates as a knocked out Ash came falling out of KT's cockpit. KT soon caught the Prince of crime and lowered his body as Ash slowly came in and out of unconsciousness. Reinhardt carried Ash from out of KT's hand and we all walked back to the med bay or back to our rooms I had to go back to the warehouse which I put in Ash's Birthday I put FT back where I found him KT went to his normal spot which was closely towards the door.

(MERCY'S POV)

I was doing a scan on Ash as two foreign objects were seen in his neck and his shoulder, I grabbed a scalpel and a face mask which I put on I cut open his but not berefore I put the anispetic on his shoulder I then cut open his shoulder finding the object. I took it out and placed to the side I then started stiching up his wound.

I had found somthing else is blood wasn't red it was golden and somthing else the golden blood was a little darker than gold.

I grabbed a syreinge and took a sample of it. I then put it and petri dish and started examning it after a while I realized it was werewolf blood along with Dark-Kurama's blood and a Infinty Dragon's blood. Ash was going to have to explain everything when he wakes up and he also jammed at least 250 mg of sufentanil

( **VENOM'S POV** )

 **We looked on in amzement as we were going to the Gibraltar base that Toxin told us about.**

 **We webbed slinged through the bay area not seeing anything bad happening we hitiched a ride on a ship thhat was heading towards off the coast of Gibraltar. We web slinged towards the wall and started climbing it we finally got to the top which before hand we wasn't feeling hungry since we ate someone who was going to blow up the ship.**

(CHASE'S POV)

I awoke to sound of metal falling and things hitting at the walls I jumped out of bed grabbed a navy blue shirt and put it on I grabbed a flashlight and pistol which didn't belong to me it belonged to Ash. Tracer hid it in here where he wouldn't find it.

I turned the flashlight on and walked outside closing the door quietly behind me I saw half of Overwatch heroes where awake The whole Suicide Squad was out along with all of the paw patrol inculding Everest and Tracker were standing in front of there door with guns, hammers, swords, and sheilds ready even Sombra, Reaper, and Widowmaker was ready. My jaw dropped as I saw Toxin but it look much more darker than Toxin since Toxin was a bit lighter in color than this one.

"The hell is that thing?!" Scout yelled I had forgotten that they was outside too.

 **"Fucking. Gah! Quit your damn screaming" It said in angry tone but making sure it didn't go up.**

The large creature looked around ignoring all of us and ran towards the med bay which was where Ash and Mercy was.

Right after the dark creature started running towards the med bay another one jumped down but it was green in color with light green eyes and marks surrounding them. They both looked like Toxin and non of the Squad attack the Dark creature but instead aimed their weapons at the Green one.

(ASH'S POV)

I woke up to here sound coming from outside of the medical room Mercy woke up to look at me.

 **"You two better not go out that door." Toxin said.**

 **"You know what go out that door I'm not saving your asses." He said.**

I ran out the room in my same bloodied clothing from the fight eariler.

They all looked me wondering what I would do. I kept my mouth close and let Toxin do everything.

 **"Shit!" Toxin said as he slowly crawled on my body showing himself as I was slowly turning into Toxin. we stayed for what seem like 30 minutes until we finally became one with my eyes turning white and and my teeth becom longer skinner and larger and size and shape. I opened my mouth and moved my eyes around.**

 **(TOXIN'S POV)**

 **We became one looked at everyone We then looked at Envy.**

 **We watched as Venom came closer to us and stopped and whispersed somthing in our ear about Envy destroying the world with alien kylntar which made us teleport to San Francisco. We turned back into Ash**

(ASH'S POV)

I walked through the dark and cold streets of the bay area as I kept my hands in my pockets walked towards the nearest clothing shop which was the Axle Board shop I walked in towards the dressing rooms and took out leather trenchcoat, hat and a nexus mask I then took out my back gamer jeans which was baggy at the ankles and Claire's boots which I put the mall on and my other clothes in my bag as I was going to head towards my apartment.

I put my ear buds in my ears and scrolled through my phone and selecting the song 'My Demons' by starset I blocked out the sound of the outside world and only listened to the song as the song started playing.

 _Mayday! Mayday!_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

 _They're all around me,_

 _Circling like vultures_

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

I crossed the street as I saw some people a large group just 15 feet away from me on the left side of the street I looked back down at my phone looking at map seeing my car that I just ordered which was a Sornorous LX with black body paint just not to be supscious

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

 _I know you're watching,_

 _I can feel you out there_

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

 _I know you're watching,_

 _I can feel you out there_

Once I got to muscle car which was parked in the bus parking lot I hopped in and pressed the button seeing flying cars and trucks past by. I looked into my rear view mirror seeing the same group again.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 _Take me over the walls below_

 _Fly forever_

 _Don't let me go_

 _I need a savior to heal my pain_

 _When I become my worst enemy_

 _The enemy_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

I made a sharp turn and got onto the highway as the song ended

 **"Why don't you just go over there Ash they are looking for you because you teleport us over here all because of what Venom said." Toxin said.**

"I don't have to go over there if I don't want to Toxin besides there not going to think it's me there going to think of my Uncle Aidan." I said to the alien.

After an hour driving towards the apartment that I owned by my dad which he paid for me to stay in when I am not in Gotham.

I unlocked the door and walked in closing it behind me I then walked up stairs and stripped off all my clothes throwing them onto the floor along with my backpack.

I hopped into my bed and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys ima have writers block for a while probably stop on Sunday cuz i had to take some medicine so now i have to run some test so know if i have allergies or not idk what i just said but now ima go play some roblox and upload this to Toxin**


	7. Five Long Nights pt 1

Toxin (Suicide Squad)

Chapter 7

(Tracer's POV)

I moved away from the large group as I recognized who was walking in the coat and hat I recognized him in a second it was Ash.

I followed Ash seeing him climb into his car. He drove I followed him in suite which probably took an hour or two to get there I was able to slip inside of his large apartment that he owned.

I blinked around the house as he walked up stairs.

(Ash's POV)

I woke u after sleeping for at least thirty minutes. I heard walking and feet shuffling on the first floor. I grabbed my p2016 pistol and aimed it at the ceiling as I slowly made my way around the darkness. I saw something move quickly and a blue trail right after it. I aimed my gun at who ever it was. The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground.

"Got dammit" I said as I was pushed down on to the ground. I turned my head to the side and saw Lena. She moved her face closer to mine and pecked my lips.

I rolled my eyes

"What do you want?" I said.

"Well I knew that was you walking down the sidewalk as I have seen your Uncle Aidan before and you look nothing like him luv." Lena said back to me.

"He's only related to me by marriage Lena." I said to her.

"And could you get off of me?" I said as she jumped off of me and onto the couch.

"Sure luv anyways why did your friends say something about Code: Attack and about Shadow foxy's voice box breaking again and they will have to repair it again and something about five long nights" She said. I looked up as I got up and sat on my knees. I turned my head towards her.

"You should really only worry about The five long nights as you all are going to see what thats all about the rest same thing." I said to her.

"And oh yeah Ash we are going to get another hero which is going to be on the support team his name is Baptiste and we don't know that much about him." Lena said.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

Both me and Lena had got back to the Squad and she wasn't kidding about the new hero Baptiste being on the Squad.

"Well look who's back" Cb said in her Sadistic voice looking at me with her eerie green eyes that were looking into my soul.

I looked over to her.

"Quit doing that its fucking creepy as hell." I said to her as I took out a cigar and a lighter I placed the cigar in my mouth as I had went for 6 years without smoking and I started smoking again after I got out of prison and which my friends were already used to it and I helped them become humans again but every one they killed will come back to and they could become animatronics again will just for fun or to kill somebody. I told Henry that there was no point for going to rest Hades Zeus and Poseidon all stopped Henry and explained to him that they will become humans and turn into animatronics. Elizabeth hugged me for dear life as she was so sorry for not knowing who I was as they only knew who I was because of the shadow fox animatronic costume I wore when ever I turned into Shadow Foxy and the rest of Shadow foxy's animatronic forms that I had drew when I was younger I would turn into Spring Foxy a.k.a Golden Foxy or Spring Foxy and I would look so adorable like that as I was only a small animatronic.

(FLASHBACK)

(ASH'S POV)

I was only Five at the time and they was older than me and I wasn't a tall animatronic like them but I resembled so much like Foxy I was with Elizabeth at the time in her room Circus gallery at night I would go and hide while she performed on stage then I would be taken care of by her since both my parents where in jail at the time and I was being taken care of by Circus Baby.

Baby was going go see her mother and every other animatronic that was in her rental place we all met up in Funtime Foxy's place as he was being possessed by Fritz. A few years back I still remember Henry for what he did he was going to kill me along with all of my friends and family which caused my Uncles to come and stop him make all of my friends and family younger and human once more they could also become animtronics at will and they was given a new life but I still didn't trust Henry for that.

Baby had turned into a human and sat me down in front of the vent she gestured for me to crawl through the vent which I did she was next which she came out she was only 5'11 in her human form but when she was animatronic she was 7'2 while Freddy a.k.a Henry was only 6 feet her mother Ballora was 6'2 and Foxy was 5'9 the shortest out of us well me as an baby animatronic was really short at only 3'11.

I hid behind Baby.

"Oh, Quit being a Scaredy cat Ash" Baby said in a hushed voice.

"I'm not being a Scaredy cat " I whispered as I turned into a human my hair was swept to the side the left was shaved off only showing some of my hair. My mother Harley had died my hair Red green and blue just like I wanted and made Blonde, Green, and light Blue flames on the shaved side of my hair.

I yelped right as she picked me up and carried as I was small enough to be carried and I only let Her, Rockstar Foxy, Ennard, Ballora, Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Bonnie, and Lefty carry me.

I looked at Foxy's old stage which he started to fix with the of everyone else while I played with the minreenas and bidybabs.

Baby walked over to Foxy's stage and sat down at edge of the stage and sat me in her lap Foxy soon came out of his room.

I started to get tired as they all talked about boring stuff that I kinda understood and didn't at the same time.

(FLASHBACK END)

(ENNARD'S POV)

I looked over to Ash as he blinked and kept staring at the ground and the only way he got in the drop ship was by Reinhardt.

We was making our way towards the base until we was all knocked down by some force causing us all to react quickly and hold to something the most surprising thing I saw today was Ash not moving while we going down for a crash landing as he stayed still I noticed that his feet was emitting some kind of purple aura.

 **A/N: Hey guys im am going to put this story on hiatus as I don't have any ideas for this story and I will be working on Ash's Backstory and somewhere along that Link's FYI Ash and Link were born on the same day May 22, 2048 while Lena was born March 17, 2050 I will be doing the rest Zelda was born in 2049 year after twins were born and the fnaf animatronics are younger than they are supposed to be but they have been dead for a long time and I'm going to show you guys how this works out anyways keep reading!**

 **-Link_Sauce signing out!**


End file.
